


Study in Ice

by Merfilly



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Sub-Zero is as he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study in Ice

Crystalline clarity. He finds the cold within, draws it to the surface, replacing that which is tainted by passion and flame with frozen brilliance.

The heat flees his approach, leaving all who come close chilled in the perpetual cold of his presence. He is Lin Kuei. He is Sub-Zero. He has no master, save his own conscience.

That conscience leads him to Rayden's side in the fight against the overlords of Outworld, giving him allies. He brings the elements of air and water combined, and they welcome him.

He is alone, though, for none may see the soul of a Lin Kuei, even one who is anathema to the clan.


End file.
